United We Stand
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Fourteen years has passed since Hiccup fought for peace between dragons and Vikings. Now a new threat has challenged the peace...Night Furies. It's up to Hiccup's son and a orphaned girl to keep the peace. With the help of two outcast Night Furies and Toothless will the others see the peace in living with their former enemy.
1. Prologue

**A/N:I had this idea not to long ago. About Hiccup and Astrid having children. So this is what I came up with. Please don't hesitate to leave a review. **

Peace is all the villagers know on the island of Berk. Since Hiccup and his loyal Night Fury, Toothless saved the peaceful, living between the once enemies. Vikings and dragons. It's been a month since then. Not only had Hiccup kept the peace but was also reunited with his long thought to be dead mother. Now the twenty year old was engaged to his long time girlfriend of five years. He had proposed in front of the whole tribe. Hiccup wasn't expecting Astrid to except but she did. The celebrated, without a hitch. Now a month later Hiccup was looking for his future wife. When his dragon came running over.

Hiccup smiled before petting the black dragon who nuzzled him. "Hey bud. Have you seen Astrid?"

Toothless cooed and growled softly. But jumping and pointing to the great hall. Hiccup pat the reptile before heading towards the large building. Once inside the heir was shocked to see his fiancee sitting on a table with her head buried in her hands. Concern filled his green eyes as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As..."

Hiccup didn't get to finished because the blonde young woman snatched his hand and bend it.

"Ow. Astrid!"

Astrid's blue eyes widen as she realized what she did. She let go and covered her mouth as tears began to fall.

"What's with you and pain?!"

When Hiccup saw his fiancee crying he frowned.

"Astrid. What's wrong? You can..."

Hiccup was once again interrupted by Astrid but this time. The blonde leaned over and emptied her insides.

"That's discussing."

Astrid sat up and wiped saliva off her mouth before looking at her fiancee. "Hiccup..."

Hiccup took Astrid's hand and gently squeezed it. "It's alright dear, you can tell me."

More tears of fell from the Nadder's rider. With a deep breath she looked up where green met blue.

"Hiccup...I'm pregnant."

/

Stoick and Valka walked on the beach of Berk. It's been a year since their grandson was born. Since then Hiccup and Astrid married and took over the tribe. Giving Stoick more time alone. Shadowing behind the couple was Cloudjumper. The large four winged dragon made a deep growling noise towards the water. Valka walked over to calm her dragon but he wouldn't budge. Stoick took the Stormcutter's behaviour as a sign and looked towards the ocean.

"Valka. Look."

Valka looked from her dragon to the sea and seen seen a ship. That auburn hair woman climbed the Stormcutter and flew to the ship. When they returned Stoick was shocked to have a baby dropped into his hand.

"Valka. What is this?"

The woman jumped off the dragon and rolled her light green eyes and took the baby. It was a girl with black hair. Her skin had a cinnamon tone.

"Who's going to raise her?" Stoick asked, wide eyes on the baby

"I will."

Valka and Stoick looked seen the female Thorston twin, Ruffnut. Who had one of her Terrible Terrors, Butt with her.

Stoick grimaced at the idea of the young Thorston raising another being. "You?"

Ruffnut rolled her pale blue eyes. "I'm not my brother, Stoick. Unlike him, I matured."

Valka smiled at the younger female and handed her the baby. Before joining her husband's side.

Ruffnut smiled at the baby and cooed at her. "Welcome to the Thorston family, little one."


	2. Heir to Berk

**A/N:OceanaRose, thank you for favoring. NCISgirl0830, thank you for following and reviewing. You're welcome and I'm glad you're interested. OMG GREAT Aria, I will reveal more as the story goes on. Also I have not seen HTTYD 2 yet. So I'm working with what I know from HTTYD wiki site. Without further ado here's the next chapter. **

_Berk. In a few words. Peaceful. Ever since my dad defeated the deranged dragon hunter, life on Berk been wonderful. This island had homed Vikings for many generations. It snows majority of the year and hails the rest. We have fishing, hunting and a beautiful view of the sunset. The only up side are the pests. As for some people may have ponies or parrots. We have dragons. It's been nineteen years since my father united dragons and Vikings. Now for adventure and entertainment, every year the village holds a traditional dragon race. My cousin Garth and his nightmare, Flame always wins. My name is Jai. Not so much of a Viking name but I guess I take after my father. Literally. I'm small and scrawny like he was my age. But also like my father, my path is already made. The village has high hopes for me following my father's footprints. My only friends are my parents dragons, Toothless and Stormfly. As well as a dark grey Nadder, named Shadow. My only human friend is Ruffnut's daughter, Sherise. Now that I summed up my life, we can move on. _

/

"Jai!"

Hiccup couldn't find his son no where. Was this what his father went through when he was young. The sound of a deep chuckled confirm the young chief's supposition.

"He's just like you."

Hiccup rolled his green eyes. "I haven't noticed."

Stoick smiled before patting his son on the back. "Most likely he is with those dragons."

As on que a dark grey Nadder zoomed past. A childlike yell rang through the sky.

"This. Is. Amazing!"

Hiccup help but shake his head as he and his father watched the dragon fly up side down before doing twirls. Hiccup sighed as the Nadder landed in front of him and Stoick. A boy, fourteen years old jumps down and removes his black helmet to reveal shaggy brown hair with bangs in his green eyes.

"Dad, grandpa did you see me?! I'm so going to beat Garth this year!"

Hiccup and Stoick shared a look before the large man walked off laughing. Hiccup sighed deeply before turning to his son who held the helmet under his right arm.

"Jai, I have been looking for you all day."

The small teen sighed deeply himself. "Sorry dad. I had to patrice. The big race is coming up. But it would be easier if you let me use Toothless."

Hiccup groaned as he ran his hand through his auburn hair. "Jai. You have to have your own dragon."

Jai sighed in defeat. Disappointed once again. The teen heads towards the stables with Shadow following. Hiccup lowered his head before heading towards the training ring where his wife and Toothless were. Hiccup entered the ring to be pounced on by his dragon.

"Oh bud. Have you seen Astrid?"

The cat like dragon shook his head. The chief sighed before petting the Night Fury.

"How about we take one last ride before the day is over."

Hiccup was answered with a purr and soft roar. Hiccup chuckled before jumping on the reptile. With a pat to the head the Night Fury took to the sun setting sky. What the pair didn't see was a pair of crimson eyes watching from the shadows.


End file.
